


Good Morning

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jihoon in oversized sweaters, M/M, sleepy jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin enjoys the rare silence in his apartment, while waiting for his boyfriend to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Seokmin hummed happily as he stirred the noodles in the pot. The sound of his voice was the only sound that could be heard in the near silent apartment. It was a tiny one that he shared with his boyfriend of two years, Jihoon, but it worked for them. 

Knowing Jihoon, the older boy was probably still asleep in bed. He had a habit of staying up too late working, so he always slept late to try and compensate for the lack of sleep. Seokmin didn’t mind, though, he was just glad that Jihoon wasn’t exhausted all day.

Seokmin continued to hum his song as he stirred, enjoying the quietness. Even he enjoyed a little silence every now and then. Although as time went on, and the silence continued, Seokmin began itching for some sound other than that of his own voice. 

Jihoon would normally be up by now, but it seemed as though that lazy bum would sleep forever. Seokmin was glad he was resting, but at some point he got bored without his boyfriend’s company.

Just as Seokmin felt as though he were going to burst, he felt slim arms slip around his waist. He grinned as he felt a head rest in between his shoulder blades.

“Good moorniiing~,” he sang. 

Jihoon groaned behind him. “It’s too early for that, Sunshine.” 

Seokmin laughed. “It’s noon, I’m already making lunch.” 

Jihoon groaned again. “Come back to bed with me. We don’t need to eat, only sleep.” 

Seokmin laughed and turned to look at Jihoon. His boyfriend was wearing one of his shirts, and Seokmin could barely handle how cute he looked. The fabric fell to his mid-thigh and covered the shorts Seokmin remembered him putting on the night before. The sleeves covered even his fingertips as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

“No, it’s time for you to start the day, go put some clothes on.” 

Jihoon frowned at him, “I’m older than you, don’t tell me what to do.”

Seokmin laughed and looked him up and down. “You don’t look older than me.”

Jihoon gasped and slapped at Seokmin’s arm with his sleeves. “I can’t believe you. Of all the things you could say to me. Oh, the betrayal. We’re gonna fight. Right now, square up. Prepare to get beat.”

“Oh come on now hyung. You know you love me,” he leaned down and kissed Jihoon softly, “Now go get ready, we’re hanging out with Soonyoung and Seungkwan after lunch.”

Jihoon groaned before leaning up and kissing Seokmin once more. “You’re lucky I like you,” he called out over his shoulder. Seokmin smiled as Jihoon grumpily waddled away, before returning to the noodles on the stove.


End file.
